


Falling Leaves

by Potrix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble, Fluff, Hipster Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sappy Ending, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony worries. Bucky wears Iron Man merchandise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a **thank you** to all our [Winteriron Holiday Exchange](http://winterironholidayexchange.tumblr.com/) followers. There's still time to sign up, folks, just click [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1qCGPuy0aMIei3usZGdzub7QVbpaN4lbmV3jylS51kW4/) and fill out a short form.

Bucky still has bad days. He’s made progress, worked incredibly hard on finding and rediscovering himself, but recovery isn’t linear, getting better doesn’t mean there are no setbacks. And while Bucky’s doing great in general, exceeding everyone’s expectations by far, there are still moments when a bad memory resurfaces unexpectedly, when a tiny little bit of the Winter Soldier programming manages to bleed through and throw him for a loop.

Tony knows all this, has been with Bucky, right by his side, during the worst of it all, has held Bucky’s hand, has let him cling and shout and cry out his pain.

Which means Tony absolutely can’t be blamed for cutting his meeting short, leaving the Board of Directors annoyed and Pepper resigned, when he gets a text from Bucky asking if Tony’s got the time to come pick him up from his therapy session.

Tony doesn’t even take his jacket. He nearly falls over his own feet in his hurry, stumbling out of the conference room and into the elevator, mind reeling with possibilities of what might have happened, what could’ve gone wrong.

What Tony doesn’t expect when he screeches to a halt in front of the therapist’s office, however, is a beaming, red-cheeked Bucky waving at him excitedly, bundled up in his Iron Man scarf and that peacoat which makes his legs look like they go on for miles, his hair a wild mess where it has come loose from its bun, two lazily steaming cups of coffee cradled in his free arm.

“Everything okay?” Tony asks as he’s climbing out of the car, accepting one of the drinks and the almost giddy kiss Bucky presses against his lips. “You all right?”

“Perfect. C’mon,” Bucky urges, grabbing Tony’s hand and linking their fingers to tug him along. “Gotta show you somethin’.”

Confused but also relieved that Bucky really seems to be fine, Tony allows himself to be led down the street, around the corner and into a small park, where Bucky stops and turns around, bouncing a little on his feet and looking at Tony expectantly.

Tony opens his mouth, closes it again, blinking uncomprehendingly.

“Look!” Bucky says, hooking a finger under Tony’s chin to tilt his head back, making him look up. “Beautiful.”

And it is; the reds and oranges of the big tree towering over most of the park, the clear blue sky, the late afternoon sun shining through the branches, giving the whole scene a warm, mysterious, almost otherworldly appearance, but-

“You brought me here to look at leaves?” Tony demands, trying for incredulous but landing somewhere closer to fond when he glances back down and sees Bucky’s smile.

Bucky nods, face flushed from the cold and happiness alike, shrugging a little sheepishly. “I like fall,” he mumbles, then frowns and brushes his thumbs under Tony’s rapidly dampening eyes. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Tony chokes out hoarsely, reaching out to draw Bucky in by the hip, gently bumping their noses together. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky whispers back softly and kisses Tony properly, slow and hot and open-mouthed and-

“You fucking hipster,” Tony chuckles against Bucky’s mouth. “Pumpkin spice latte, seriously?”

“They’re delicious and you know it. Shut up,” Bucky laughs, making sure Tony actually does by kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works) or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/).


End file.
